


Unstable beings

by Roses_are_Red_and_Green



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_are_Red_and_Green/pseuds/Roses_are_Red_and_Green
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 2





	Unstable beings

Romulus watched as Roman was called the evil twin by Deceit. Right, he now had a useless name, Janus. But, if only he wasn’t in the way. 

He needed Maniae to be able to take control of his host Remus to allow him to take over. 

After all, Roman had him chained down similar to Maniae. 

Standing up, he smirks and thinks of something. ‘He mentioned being selfish, poor fool.’ This still can work, he knows it. 

— 

Looking at his chains and the fact his host was alone in his room. He pulled on them with all of strength which made him into the surface where he was. 

“Hi Creativity.” 

“You aren’t taking over, Romulus.” 

“Oh? Who are you to decide? If they trust that snake over you? Hm?” 

“Shut up…” 

“You do everything for them, not yourself anymore.” He comments that caused Roman just look at the ground. 

— 

Kicking Roman down, he felt him fall onto his knees and elbows. Roman had pulled the chains to cause it. 

“You aren’t winning.” 

“Thomas is being selfish, you don’t have a say anymore dear… Prince.” 

Pushing Roman under and keeping him from pulling himself up. After a few minutes, he looked down to see Roman out under the layer of clear water. 

“Well… Let’s have some fun, won’t we dear brother?” He comments before opening what were now his eyes. 

— 

Getting up, Romulus sighed.

“This outfit won’t do, after all, he isn’t needed anymore.” 

Snapping his fingers, he felt this was much better. 

— 

A black collar shirt with 6 buttons on each side. All clipped together with golden chains. Black military pants with black boots. They had golden accents. 

Instead of the little pest sash, he had a cape starting on his shoulders from a gold fading to black. 

The black crown with golden gems, he added to show he was now King of this body. 

“Well, time to find Maniae!” 

— 

Maniae was playing with his chains that covered his hands leading to the surface of the black goo. 

Swimming up to the surface, he pulled up and was on the surface with Remus. 

He admits, he loves the Duke. Much more than he realizes. So he really hates seeing Janus around his Inkling. 

He needed to show Remus was his. Only his. 

— 

“Hey Inkling ~!” He chirped out. Sensing that Romulus was out, he knew what he had to do. 

Smiling, he asked “Can I take control since no one is around?” 

“... Fine, I trust you enough. If someone comes, I'm back in control or your skull is getting crushed!” 

Sadly, he had to do this to his inkling. 

— 

He watches his chains turn into one's around his wrists. Waiting until Remus isn't paying attention, did he do it. 

Using the old sash, he kept the hold on it despite his Inkling scratching at his arms and wrist. He seemed like he was trying to scream and bite him, but after five minutes, he was asleep.

“Night my Inkling.” 

He made sure Remus was safe under the black goo, before using the body again. 

— 

Maniae woke up in his normal outfit as before this, he has used his Inkling body. 

Looking at his white collar shirt with the black Suspended pants. He had boots covered in soot and blood. 

He picked up his orange cloak, putting it on correctly. 

Sinking into the room he sensed Romulus in. He said, smiling “I know you are there, dear brother!” 

— 

“Of course you notice.” He remarks and comes out of the shadows.

Maniae smiles, asks “Well, what are we doing since you got dear little Red Riding Hood out like my Inkling?” 

“Well… Do you know Janus?” He took some pleasure in his brother’s face twist in disgust at any mention of Remus’s crush. 

“He wants Thomas to be more selfish, to get rid of you! So… Why not be obsessed and selfish? After all, it’s just a little bit of fun!” 

Maniae just nodded, not noticing someone watching at the doorway. 

— 

Patton was baking cookies to apologize to Roman and Logan. He didn’t mean to upset either of his boyfriends like he did in the video. 

He had already gone to Logan and they cuddled for half an hour. Logan understood he wanted the best, and he really does love him. 

Walking over to Roman’s door, he heard two new voices talk. 

He was somewhat used to Remus’s voice, as he bugs Roman. But, that voice belongs to neither. 

Two new people. He felt bad for listening in, but he chose to hear what they are talking about. 

—

Picking up Roman’s sword, Romulus comments “I’m pretty sure they won’t miss him. After all, he wasn’t all that pretty or what they wanted.” 

Maniae rolls his eyes. “Then can I keep him? He looks so much like my Inkling!” He asked, wanting to keep both as toys. 

“... Fine, only because I actually give a shit about you.” 

“Oh? Not the snake who enables you to get control?” 

“You know your feelings on him, and you know what I think of people.” 

“Just use them for your sake.” 

“Mhm.” 

— 

Patton just felt worry fill him as the first voice talking about Roman like he isn’t anything and dead! His Prince Charming isn’t gone! He is everything to him! 

His Inkling… Did the second voice mean Remus? Wait, why did he want Roman and Remus? Who was he? 

‘Snake enables you to get control.’ They are talking about Janus. Both just use anyone to get what they want. 

Walking away, he called everyone else together. 

— 

As Patton did, he heard two voices broken, and seemed like they were glitching. 

M̴̨̡̡͖̣̜̝͓̞̝̃̌́̆̐͝á̵̰̩͓̪͌̃̄̿̑̽ͅņ̶̠̰̳͓͖̲̙͇͕̅̀̏͆̚ͅï̵̛̝̀́̉̾͝ͅã̸̟̹̺͕̳̦̀̑̇e̶̩̤̜͚̹̦̣̰̜̝̿͝,̶̡̧̖̭̜͉̠̠̠̣̳̖͒͂̔͘ ̶̮̪͕͓̖̥̹̰̑́͊̔̂̀͆͑̍̈́͋̚ș̷̡̗̮̘̘͐͛̅̅́̀͂̏̌̊͗̚̚ė̸̳̗̙̮̤͚̙͇̦̪̇͊̔͛͒̃͘͠r̶̡̲͊̓͊̒̎̆̆̎́͂͂͘̚͝͝į̴̭̔̃̊̔́̽̉̀͒ͅo̷̧̙̲̹̲̤̖͑ṳ̶̩̿͆͒͊͐́́͐̆͊̅͠͝s̵̨̹̟͎̹͇̱͇̘̥͍̙͚̊͆͗̒̓͠l̵̩̖̳̍͆̚ỳ̴̱̺̜̥̮!̸̧͇̖̫͚͓͉̦̖̭͛̊͜ ̵̨̨̪̪͕͎͔͓̹̞͙́ͅB̵̯̩̂͊͗̉̾͜ị̴̛̖́͛͝ț̷̥͔̠̈̎̊̓̅̈́̆͂͘͝c̶̰̩͖͙͔̠͈̱̈͑̅̓̿͑͊̈́͒͒͛̌̔ḣ̶͇͉̥̘̱̺̭͛͒̈́̃͜͝͠ ̴̢̨̲̮̟̝̘̞̩̫͂͑͒̿̈́̂̂̕͘I̴͔̰̙͈̩̞̤̝͆̐́̽̽̇̃̓̆͑̊ ̴̞̦͙̈́̏̒̍̃̎͋̚͝t̴͍̻͍̩̯̩͇̰̟͖̖̤͜͠ͅr̶̖͈̖̠̞͚͚̀͛̅͜͠ͅͅu̸̜͇̅̅̅͌͗̔́̆s̶̝̩̱̀̔̒̏̓̓͆̈́͛̎̓͜͝t̶̨̢͎̲̏̏́̀̔̀̊̿̋̾͑͋͒̚͝e̸͍̣͛́̏͂̏̓ḍ̶̡̢̨̯͙̫̔̄ͅ ̶͈͎̯̑̿̐̔̏̚͝y̷̻͇̗̤͎͎̟̠̤̪̼̱̙͍͒͋̀̈̽̚̚͠͠ͅo̴̬̗͙̰͈̙̲̽̊́̇͂̀̕͝͠ͅṷ̴̧͖̘̞̇̍͛̓̕!̶̫̼̭̥̂̄̃̅̅̔͂̇͗̑͐̾”̷̛͔̿́̃̌͊͊̔̒

N̶̢̡͇̪̱̜̭̗̥͔̫̟͔͈̆̾̐͂̈́́̄̚͘͜ȧ̵̡̽̐̒̀͆̅̃͂̂͗̀͂̐r̴͖͚̋̋̐̓̾̆̉̇̏͒̔͊͘͘c̵̼̭͎̠͍͙͔̮̠͉͆̀̈́̿̀̏̈̆̑̏ï̵͎̒̈́̽̏̊̊̊͛̆̂́ś̸̢̨̲̫̭͉̹͉̭̫̺̺̙̀̾̒̉̋͆̔͋̀͛̿͘ͅs̴͍̬̝̘̯̣̫͈̗̺̯̎͗̒̈̈́͛͛̂̑͘͜i̶̢̼͔̦̒̑̉̈́͑̏̈̔͗́̿͘͝s̶̡̨̬̞͇͓͎̯͚̫̑̈́̈̇̌̀͘̕͠m̶̠̄̌,̵̳͉̠̻͚̤̙͎͍͚͖̦̿̂̐̄̓ͅ ̸̨̙̼̹̳͍̬͎̰͕̱̘̮̽͑͂̌̇͆͜͜ĩ̵̧̛̱͎̱̠̘̱̜̣̯̟͔̰̞́͐̓̈́̏̋͌̃̀̓̚̕͜ẗ̴̥͚̘̺̫̣́̆́̊̅̈̆͋̽̊͘̚͝͝ ̶̧͙̲͚͇̮͎͚̖̃͐̇̄̋̈̐̕͠ͅĥ̸̡̨̢̫̟̫͓͙̯̯͖̏̃́̇̓̐͜͜ṵ̴̡̡̳̩͉͍͍̞̘̙̺͙̻͍̈́́̎́̏̀̈́̌̑̇̚͠ř̶̡͚̙͍̻̟̤̗͔͚͇̟̗̄̊̎̄̑̅͠t̵̻͉͔͓̠̘̝̬̀͐̅́̚͝ş̵̧̩͇̬̭̯͈̪̯̝̙̭̿̔͒ͅ.̸̧̰͎̯̞̮͒́͆͂.̷̡̡̦̪͎̯̖̞̺̱̳͆̈́́̋̾̎͐͑͆͐̅̆̚̚͝.̷͙͔͖́́͑̏̈́͂̽̀͘ ̷͎̹͊͛̓͜S̶̨̞͙͔̥͒̇̊͌̍̐͑̂t̵̡̹̭͗͝ò̶͕̠̭͓̫̹̳͚͉͗̄̀̏̑͛̃̌̂̾́̚͝p̶͕̻̼̗͕̫̳̮̟̯̪̄̐͑͐̅̈́̾̏͛̉̕̚.̶̨̪̭̞̺̳̞̳̣͖̓̆̕ͅ.̸̢̨͔̟͇̳̫̮̳̌́̑̃͑̈́͗̇͛̊͘͘͘͘͝ͅ.̴͇͙͓͋”̸̛͍ ̷̪͑̈́̐̋͋͛͌̋̏̐̀͒̒͝

Was that the twins? He couldn’t tell, but he could hear trust and stop. 

He had to stop whatever was going on, for their sake and Thomas. 

— 

Patton was just holding onto his shirt as he waited for everyone to show up. The words trust and stop made him wonder what the glitched voice was saying. 

If it was the twins, then did they trust someone? Did they end up hurt and want it to stop? He didn’t know. 

— 

Logan was the first one to arrive out of the others, as per Patton’s request. He had called them all up because he wanted to tell them something. He wasn’t sure what, but it seemed urgent, so he willingly followed Patton’s wishes. 

He noticed Patton wasn’t carrying himself as he normally did. “Patton? Are you alright? You look quite nervous.” 

“Logan! Oh good, you’re here!” Patton’s tone of voice quickly changed. “I’m...okay, I guess. More concerned than anything, but, I wanted to wait for everyone else to get here before I said something.” 

Logan nodded. “I see. Are you sure you can wait, though? It doesn’t particularly seem like the others are in a rush to get here. I don’t want you to be more nerve-wracked than you already are.” 

At that moment, Virgil had decided to arrive. “What did I miss?” He glanced at Patton. “You don’t look too good there, Patton.” 

“So I’m aware.” 

“Are two of us satisfactory enough for you to tell us what’s going on?” Logan inquired. 

“I guess…” Patton said as he ran a hand through his hair. “I think something is going on with Roman and Remus. I heard something about them, and it didn’t sound good…And it wasn’t said by them.” 

The other two both widened their eyes upon hearing that. 

— 

Romulus felt Roman wake up, of course he chose to wake up. 

“Romulus, it isn’t funny. Let me back into control!” 

He closed his eyes and appeared in the clear water that held them. 

Roman was on his knees, bruised from the fight of control. He still had the chains wrapped around his wrists. They weren’t unbounded yet. 

— 

“Do you really think they wanted you? Be fucking honest. You had so many doubts if they fucking cared. They haven’t noticed you went missing, or are out of control!” Romulus asked, then pointed out. 

“No… They noticed… Right?” 

Romulus rolled his eyes, saying “You will see the truth of the matter is, they never cared for you Roman. I think I somehow cared more, and you know I don’t care much about you.” 

Roman looked away, trying to control his emotions. 

“Maniae wants to keep you around still, and get you a separate body. Once we do, you can return back to Pride and your daughter Dreams.” 

“What about my boyfriends…?” 

“Who never cared for you and would try to murder me and Maniae? Not a chance Prince.” 

— 

Romulus went into the shadow hearing three more voices. Seeing upon that it was the three people Roman love, he just watched and accidentally let Roman voice out something.

Ļ̵͎͍͎̠̱͉̤͔̬͈͖͌̈́̀͂̈̓ê̶̠͇̳͓̄͊̓͝t̴͖̝̥̮̙̞͖̙̾̏͛͋͆͐́̄̚͘͝͝ ̶̡̰̋͗̈́̓͘͝m̶̺̳̬̖͇̬̞̩͓͎͎͑͗̇̍̊͆͆̂͛e̸̠̫͎͇̰̞̙̯̥̤͖̠̳̽̓̾̆͋̍͘͝ ̸̫̳̩̮̳̞̺̈́͐̅͒͋̈́̇̈̍̉̑̄͘̚ģ̴̳̘̖̱͇̞̰̣͇̝̣̹̓̓̽̓̆̅̐̌͋͗͑͛̚͜o̷̬̾̓̉̐̉̊̿̿̀̊͠͝͠,̶̧͕̹̯̰̄͊ ̸̯͈͈̭̳͕̆̆̿Ḯ̸̛͍̭̤͔̐́́̈́̃̑̈́̎̕ ̷̯̯͓͒̃̐͐͠͝w̸̪̥̰̥͆̓̅̈́̔̑͝a̷̤͉̭̺̦̜͓̞̠̮̠̪̣͗n̷̟͇̦̩̖͕̘͛͛͂̀̾͊͋̄͌̇͜͠t̷̠͖̯͍̩̱͎̪͊̉ ̵̯͚̣̩͕̤͚̳̠͇͊́̌̏̃͌̈́͘͝ͅť̶̺̰̞̲̓͌̐͑̉̊̆̒́͊̓͝o̴̮̪̼̬̳̾̈̆͑́̔̽̽̀̄̚͝͠͝͝ ̸̦̐̀̈́͑̾̊̈́̃͠͝g̷̻̻̞͔̙̠̝͎̰̯͓̺̗̩̔̊͌̽͆̉͑̅̈́̕o̴̢̩̱̤̭̼̻̔̇͜ ̸̤̬̰͌̆̀̊̍̈́̈́̉̿̈̽̌b̵̼͎̖̰̾̓͘ä̵̹͇͇̰́͂̉̎͐c̵̨̧̪̖͙̱̙͇̥͍̙͕̊̍͆̒͐̅͌̌͂͘̚͝͝k̴̡̜̗͔̗̣̼̘͈̹̠̤͙̱̱͛̐̈́̌͐̒̆̈́͊̋͝ ̴̮̠̪̻̯͙̝̠͕̅̅̎̐̍͝ą̵̗̯̜̈́̏͊̉͛̒̚͜ţ̴̧͚̘̘͇͉̭̞̟̱̘̽͂͐̇ ̶̘́̿̿̊̄̆̌̀̽̚͘͝͝l̶͔̹̫̙͍̯͔̳̪̣̞̑̇͆́͜͝e̶̜̮͓̱̿̽̿̈́̾̈̒̿̓ả̷̡̗̜͇͖̦̮͖̯̟̤̍̎̈́s̵̙̪̹̒t̶̨̫̬͚͈̬͓͙̺̳̅̔ ̴̧̀̅̀̆ṱ̴̢̲͎̮̬̣̳̩̥̹͙̋̽̓ͅǫ̴̥̩̙͍̦̫̼͔̰͇̖͋̎̈́̏̏͂̂͆̓̔̂̀̑̈́̚ͅ ̷̖̻̺̒̓̒́̂̆͛̐̆͘̕R̵̻͒̐͊͐̓̕̕ḙ̶̡̼͌͑m̷̯̖͕̘͚͍͖̝̱̂͛̌u̷̺͓̰͊͒ś̴̡̛̈́!̴̛̪̰͉̗̪͖͈͎̳͇̩͎̼̔̀̓”̵̤̦́̊͘ ̶̛̺̗͕̹͈̀͆́̊̎̓͆͒͋͌

Upon that, he made it so Roman couldn’t speak again. He didn’t know that they could hear Roman say “let me go.” 

— 

Everyone paused, even Janus who barely joined, hearing Roman’s voice being heard. Virgil immediately called out after it “Roman? Come out please, we all are fucking worried.” 

Right after two voices were added. 

— 

S̷̨̹̲̞̗̎̕ţ̴͙̗̞̬̓̑͊͋̾́̊͋̚̚ơ̴͖̌̓̅͒̎́̒̈͌͗̚͘͜ͅp̵̢̲͈͍̜͈̬̮̽ ̷̡̼͙͖̠̪̞͎͓̬̼̙̼̆̑͜ͅf̸̡̨̧̨̰͔͍̫̳̳̮̣̬͋̔̕í̶̡̥̼̤̹͔̺̮̤͚̻̮͙͖́̓̈́̓̅̚͜g̸̢̞͓̳̔̈h̴̨̙͈͔̳͔̬̰̠͙̥̹̃t̷̨̛̯̣̖̝͕̖̥̻̭͙̒͑̒̍̆̀̿͆̌ ̴̧͇̙̀͌͗̔͜͝ͅm̶̞̮̩͌͆̂̚ͅe̴̱̭͓͙͔̺̼̠͕̫̤̿̀̑͂̒̕͜ͅ ̷̢̘͈̺̜̠͇̱̜͙̫̫͋̈́f̶̢̧̜̲̗̯̺͔̩̺̔͑̏̽̌͆̐͂̆̃͆́͘ͅȯ̵̧̟̗͎̤̭̠͎͇̎͛̑̈̂̃͗̅͜r̶̢̳̭̥̩̭̗͚̘̟͇͕͓̮̂̿̅̐̀̓̈̍̄̐͘͘̚͝ ̵̣̰͙̼̼̊͊͒͌̏͘c̶̛̦̻͎̟̐͐͂͛̑̓͑͆̃̿̀̇͠ô̸͇̠̥̟͖͉̯͎̝̱̩͎͎͋̋̿́̅̀ṋ̵̰̟̈́̿̽̏͐̏̋͌͠t̴̢̧̲̦͖̮͎̦̞̮̝̘̼͔͑̀̈́̃̌̐͊̋̎̒̃̚͝͝͝r̵̡̧̦͓̝̤̬͍̮̬̗̱̞͚̈́̾̽̀͘͝o̸͍͑̕l̷͔̞̩͎̭̹̼̹͓̤̝̙̈́͒̾̒͗̌͋̊̔͗̎̊̚̕͝ ̵̛̪͚̰͇̜͎̘͇̘͕̅̉̈́̔͂̚̕R̶̢̛̛̠̲̮̪̼͇̦̻͚̳̬̍̍͆͒̓͌͑̑̾̀͆̚͠o̵̠͎̞͎̰͙̲̼̐̍̀͋̒͘͠͝m̴̥̦̈̀͑͗ą̸̢̛̞͔̯͕̩̟͙̭̗͇͛̄̃̇̐̍̚͝n̸̡̛̋̈̌̽̐̓͗͗̚̚!̸̡̨̨̭̫̥͍̃”̶̧̨̺̠̦̻͖̮̀̾̈́͂͜ ̸̢͚̺̞̱̘̟̫̱̪̪̊̽ͅ

̷̧̧͙̳̬̘̓̏̄͑“̶̰͖͇̹̥̓͊͛̽͒̈͠S̵̻̼̔̊̄͗̔͗͂̀̌͒̍̎̽̒ṯ̵͇̹̭̬̺̦̭͉̲̪̰̠͚͌̍́̓̈́ͅo̵͍̒͌́̉̋̊̀́̕p̵̡̉̌̑̾̎̊̾̎̚ ̵͎͎̯̗͔͛̋͝b̴̢̨̛͔̖̮̗̗̞͈̹̅́̄̿͐̐̓͆͐̃͝ḛ̸͕̳̣̪͉̥̭̣̝̼̼̺̊̐̃͐̋̂̆̔̊̈́͆̚í̷̢̛̗͙̩̲͉̻̻͔̙́̒͝n̶̜͖̯̞̙̙̂͂̂͂g̶̡̪̻̼̓̒ ̸̖̪̫̗̫͛͘s̸̛̼̯͒̉͛̈͛̚ë̸̲̳̠̤̱̭̦̥̝̠̣̭͍͒͒̕̕̕ĺ̵̡͇̪̜̦͓̈́̑͌͝f̷̛̬̰͖͓̑̐́͊̿̏͋̓̔͝ḯ̵̧̨͇̰̮͍̭͇̫̎͒̀̿̋͐̈́̈́̈́̑͝ͅs̴̛̬̣̮̜̪̫̭̽̆̐͂̚͠͝h̴̨̧̢̬͈̖̼̻̟̯̮̅̔͜͠ ̸̨͖̬̝̳̠̹̠̙̳͛̓̔̍̔̏͊̑͝a̶̧̗̙͓̲͔͔̮̥̯͚͆͐͠ͅb̸̧̺̲̜̹̳̝̟̐̎̃̓̑̍͛͝ǒ̵͗͒͂͘͜ͅų̶̫̖̥̥̽t̶̢̘̼̺͙̦͎͙͓̪̃̃̓̑̔͊̔̾̚̕͠ ̵̝͇̄̇̎͆̿͋̄̕͝ͅĭ̴̲̗̙̰̫̗̺̘̗̪͈̈́̊̓̀͊̌̏̽̇͜͝͝t̵̨̧̛͉͚̞̾̋̇̾͝ ̷͚͇͖̣̳̙̭̭̱̰̒̌̋́̏͑͜͝͝ͅR̶̨̛͍͍̭̦̠̦̆̀̾͒̀̑͋͐͑͐͛̋͝ę̵̞̮̻̝̖̪̳̗͕̘̳̎̃̈́͗̅̋̌̒̈́̄̂͘d̵̼̦̜͙̤̦͓̭͍̈́̇͛̑̔͒̉̄́̊̾͑͒̌̚!̸̨̹̺͂̓̿̓̈́̉̀́͘͠ͅ”̶̜̥̥͉̄̆̉̄̀͆͒́̌̇̋̀̆̚ ̸̮̬̥́̈̽̔͊͘͝

̵̧͚͚̭̱̗̦̮̼̪͉̞̌̈́ͅ“̴̤̲̮͍̳͎̐̓̄͛̄̐Į̷̨̫͇̺̫͕͖͓͊ ̵̡̤̳̰̹̟͈̻͈̙̻̀͛͒̈d̸̢̦̉͐̅͆̊̄̀̀ǒ̵̦͔̯̞̘̬̞̖̭͉̝̝̠̈̅͊͑́͗̎̊͋̓̚͝ͅn̷͔̦̲͍̮̬̣̝̭͂͜ͅ’̵̺͉̮͕͕̦̱͈̺̬̀̐̏̃͆̚͝ṯ̵̢̯͈̰͓͉͍̹̮̳͍̤̹̙̿̀͐̓́̃̎͊͘ ̸̛̥͇͉̅̈́̇̈́͛͘c̷̨̢̞͔͔̦̪͍̣̰̰͈̩͍̐̆͗́̒̈́̍͌͆̀̄͘ā̶̢̛̗͎̥̞̭̙̙̼͙̘͈̈́̏̎͒̓̿̅̕͜ͅr̶̨̭̮̥̫̠̰̯̉͋̈͌͒͋͑̄̈͂̈́̽̕e̷͖̣̭̦͇̜͚̤̒̍͝!̵̛̠͎̤̰̙͈̜̭̣͍͈͖̯͇̌̏̈̄̍̔́͠ ̸̡̭͈̩͖͎̰̖̼͈̭͙̏͛͜ͅͅY̶̗̑̌̏ơ̸̧̭̩̳̏̇̾̂͗͒̓͌̾͐͌̐̋͠ų̶̻̻̺̣̭̗̪͓̟͇̍̊͜͝ ̵̝̤͉̽̈́̓̏̈͛͊̈́̽̒͂͗́̽̚å̴̢͚̻̝̱̦͇͠r̵̨̧̨̛̯̠̭͙͔͕͇̫̯͖͔̀̂͛͒̆̎̄͐͋̑͛̌̀͜͝ẻ̸̡͉̞̠̘̥͖̪͓̩͉̥͛̐͒̍̆͑̾̓̎̀̚͜͠͠n̶̛͎̪̦͍͓͙͔̣̬̘͋͂̒̏͐̚’̸̛̹͉̔̔́̀̿͆̿͝ẗ̵̡͈̭͖̬̭̖̖̬̫͓͕͍́̓̃͜͝ ̶̡̧̫̥̞̖̼̰̯̼̱̜͎͔̈́̍̎̈́̇ͅf̵̛̺́́͊͂̄̍̃̐̑̈̂̔̕͘ͅu̷̢̹͍̥̹͖͔͓̳͍̐͒͆n̵̡̢̨̳̝̳̖̗̳͖͓̩͈̯̑̇͒̎̀͊̇͗n̴͇̣͕̎́̽̇̄̎̉̔̆̿̈̓ỳ̶͓͗̔̀̃̊͂͒!̵̛͎͕̱͖̯̬̟̱̘̼̫̗̳̒̊̔̀͐̀̈́͒̈́͗͜͠”̵̢̨̪̝͉͎͙̦͓̞͆̀̾̅̿̈́̌̅̎͂̕͝͝ ̷̰̮̎̓̈́̓̓̍̍̾͆́̾́͆̕͝

— 

Hearing Roman voice scream out “don’t care” after what the first voice said was “control” and the second was “selfish” gave everyone a bad feeling. 

Then another familiar voice broken by glitches was added. 

—   
L̴̘̗̰̪̆̋̀̀̄̀̿̃͗̏͑̚͜ͅë̸̢̩̤̫͚́̃͐̐̿̇͌̔͊͑͆̆͛ţ̴̢̘̲̠̈́͠ ̷̝͈̲̲̣͕̗͔͇͍̆̄͝m̴̘̟̦͍̙̬̱͕̋́̉̎͂̽̔̐͑͜ͅe̵̼͙̻̭̘̍̈̔́̅͜͠ ̷̡̹̠̟̱͇̩̟̺͌̈́̈́̋̓͒̈́̄ğ̶̡̨̘̠͇̲̻̙̞̩̣̦̦̥ơ̵̡͖͇̜̣̝̗͓͊̓͌̉̾̅̂̌̈́͒̑͝ ̵̡̬̭͎̟̼̗̖̥͊ͅM̴̨̙̮͖̮̙͗̀a̴̘͍̱̦̔̓̉͛̊̅̈́͘͠n̵͔̤̰̬̳͈̺̮̯͈̩͉͇̭̏͌̈́̄̀̊͗̃͒̂̇͝ị̸̧̨̪͚̱͚̲͈͉̗̺̺̼͂͑͂͌͆͒̒͂̉́͘a̶̩͗̌̒̋̈́̊̚̕͝e̶̮̞̥̟̹̼̺̻̳̹̔͗̉̊͗̈́̀̍ͅͅ!̶̛͎̥̂̎͆̽͂̉̾̿̾̈́̽́͆̚ ̸̬͓̪͎̺͙̜͍͇͚̯̹͕́͋͒̽͋̌͐̂̎̚͝Í̷̧̧̪̱̳̭̀̌͆t̵̥͎̘̣͙̏͜ ̷͔͙̮͍͉͙̲̭̦̝̈́̀̕ĥ̸̡̬̗͉̲͉̆̇̉͒͑̾̉̐̇͆̕̕͘͜͜͝u̴̬̫̼̜͍͎͋͊̋́̈͋͂r̶̛͔̠͚̳͓̳̄̍͌̏̓̈́̋̕͝t̴̨̧̝͉̮̮̞̀s̴̡͕̖̼̞͔̜̤̤͈̋̌̒͐̆́́̊̈͊̋͝͝,̷̰̍̈́̿̽̓̓̈́̄͛͒͘ ̸̛̛̼̳̪͑́́̇͊͐͆̂̂͜͝ş̸͖̭͚́ͅt̵̛̫̹̰̫̳̼͙͙̠̣̪̥̰̀͂ǫ̴͉̬̺̰̱̗̣̪̰̳͋̈̐̇͂͗̃̐́̐̈́̀̉̕p̵̲̰̎͐́ ̵̠̥͖̩̭̼̱̳͚̙͓̀̈́̈̇̓̕͘͝ĭ̵̢̨͙͕̞͖̥̹̹̩̣͕͊̋̋̀̒̓͊̿̑͊͌͘̕ͅţ̷̛̜̪̣̩̝̪͖̻̜̲͍̍̽̇͘!̴̦͔̯͔̭̻̲̭͔̬̟͎̱̽͜͝”̷̢̜̗̭͙̾͛̀͠ ̵̨̢̳̝̹͕̯̪̲̌̔̍̇̄̀́̾̂̑͊̈́̆͑  
̵̧̻̥̗̯̼̹̝̹͎̗͕̲̱͆̈́̋̊̚͝  
̴̧̨̛̪̜̻̝͍̘̘̥͚͈̻͆̍͋̃̓̉͛́͒͘͠“̵̧̠̪̫̰͍̪͇̼̼͋͌̔̇̀̅́̅͝B̵̢̛̾̎̄̂͝ư̵̦̏͛͗̇̅͒̉̽͗̏͒̅̑͜͝t̸̢̤̘̦̳̐̎͊́̅͗̾́̏̔̕ ̸̨̢̺̪͎̯̗̲̮̗̟̩̺̤̓͛́͗̂̕̚ẙ̶͚͎̹̌ǫ̸̛̙͇̦̼̯͓͓͖̠̀͋̀͑̀̊̓̒̚û̵͖̜̔͂͝ ̶̫͐͐̂̏̑̓̓d̴̨̨̦͇̥͚̙̤̟̙͕̬̅̆̊̆́̾̆́͗͌̽̿̉́͐ͅo̷͓̼̠̦͆̔͛̐͂̆͐͗̏̕ṋ̴̨̻̠̦̟̜̩̮̦̆̋̾̎͋̾̂͘͝͝ͅͅ’̵̨̩̪͖̃̔̌t̴̬̠̖̹̮̠͕͛̒̃̎̂ͅ ̵̛̛̰͑̍̃̑͌̈́̋̇͛̀n̶̢̞͔̘̯̖̮̻̠̗̣̰̭̣̿̍̊͐͑̓̅̔ę̸̛̱̫̐̊͌̀̏̈͠ḛ̶̢̱̘̗̝͕̬̘̻̪̀̂̐͊͛̇̑̃̅̅̎̓̕̕d̷̟͖̥͐̔̈̋̓́̾̿̽̒́̾̓͘͘ ̶̤̞͑̉̚h̷̪̀̀͂͝ĩ̸̙̩̤̔̈́͆̑̆͑̂m̴̯̖͖̏̿̍͊̃̇̿̒̃͘͘!̸̺̣̌̒̇̀̇̃̾̓”̷̡̧̤̹̤͎̘͇̗̗͎͕̞̠̔̀̐͌̿̾́̀̐̈͂̇͝͝ͅ ̸͕̹̟̺͎̖̿͑͂̈́͂̑̅̃̆̉͆́͐

— 

All they heard was “hurt” and “stop” from Remus who was at that point, sound exhausted and basically dead. 

— 

The voices stopped right after with no response from either despite Virgil trying to get them to reply to anything he said.


End file.
